Suicidal Prevention
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: Emotionally, physically, and mentally abused, Naruto feels it's about time for him to give up. Easily holding back Kyuubi's chakra, he's ready to let the latest of the village's 'hospitality' end him. Will a certain best friend save him? SasuNaru shonena


Suicidal Prevention

Chapter?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto – or the rest of the characters, for that matter.

Here's ya another SasuNaru. I think I've gotten stuck on this pairing…

AU, of course, so don't EVEN start on me about what's wrong or what's right because I, quite frankly, COULDN'T CARE LESS!

(--)

"No, honey, don't go near it!" a woman commanded in a hushed voice to her child. None of the others noticed the tear-glossed, ice-blue eyes before the tears were pushed away. "Amatsu!" The child ignored his mother as he walked closer to the group of shinobi.

"I never see yewow 'air, Kaa-chan," the child, Amatsu, replied as he stepped closer to the owner of the aforementioned blonde hair. "Or pink." The blonde crouched down to let the child touch his hair. "It's weal!" the boy exclaimed happily, giggling. "Wha's you name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the ninja answered softly, smiling at the laughing child.

"You 'air soft! You, too?" Naruto bit his lip when the child touched his face, expecting to be hit for the child's want to touch him. He wasn't disappointed as, a few moments after the child had traced the whisker scars on each of his cheeks, the smooth, soft, yet furious palm of the mother practically slammed into the side of his face. "Kaa-chan! I wanna-"

"Don't you ever come near my little boy again, you monster," the woman whispered fiercely, holding her son close to her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again," Naruto replied with a concealing smile as he stood. The mother continued to glare before turning her back and rushing off with her child in her arms. Naruto tilted his head to the side, hearing a satisfying _pop_ and using the action to hide his glassy eyes until the tears faded away. "Come on, we've only got a little while to train and we've got to get it done."

"Naruto…?" Sakura asked softly as she watched Kakashi's eye sadden. "What was that?"

"What was what, Sakura-chan?" the boy asked, looking her dead in the eye with naught but curiosity shining in his blue depths before his eyes squinted like normal. When she didn't reply, he walked on and out of the village to their normal training ground. _I know what she's asking me about…and I don't want them to shun me, too,_ he thought to himself, feeling tears welling up again before he resisted their trailblazing down his cheeks. _I've become so good at hiding sadness that…I don't know what it's like to feel happy anymore…_

"Oi, dobe!" Naruto turned to look at Uchiha Sasuke. "What's your problem? You've never blown off Sakura like that."

"I didn't blow her off, teme!"

"Yes, you did. She tried to get answers out of Kakashi, but he's not talking. You both know something." Sasuke stared long and hard into Naruto's eyes, which had fully opened with his refusal of the comment on Sakura. "Why did that woman call you a monster?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's because I'm a bit of a troublemaker."

_A _bit Sasuke wondered ironically as the orange-clad boy turned away from him. "Listen, dobe, I'm not fond of having to beat answers out of people, but I will if I have to."

"There's nothing to answer, dattebayo! But, if you're after a fight, I'll be glad to give you one!" Naruto was grinning at him now.

"You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman." _Oops…I didn't mean to say that out loud…_ Naruto glared at him, and Sasuke knew the fight wasn't avoidable then. Whenever someone had questioned Naruto's masculinity, he always fought the guy, never hitting a girl unless it was predetermined, and never gave up until the one who'd insulted him was in a heaving, gasping heap on the ground.

--

"All right! Training's done for today!" Kakashi yelled, catching everyone's attention, though Sasuke still held Naruto's fist in his hand while looking at their teacher.

"It's already time to leave, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confusedly before looking up at the sun and seeing the darkness of the sky. "Time flies when you're having fun," he mumbled to himself while his previously gripped hand came back to his side. _I wish Sasuke would have kept holding onto me…_ he thought, remembering the strange sensations his body had gone through when the Uchiha had been straddling him during their fight.

"See you tomorrow!" the silver-haired copy-nin exclaimed with an odd glint in his eye.

_Iruka-sensei is going to have an aching backside,_ Naruto realized with a small smile.

"D-"

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go get something to eat!" Sakura exclaimed, not noticing the annoyed twitch in the raven's right eye.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said-"

"What about _me_, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto jumped in excitedly, as if getting ready to hug the pink-haired girl. He gave a wink to Sasuke from behind the girl's back before she turned around, the blonde receiving a smirk before the Uchiha vanished.

"What _about_ you?" she asked, not realizing just how hurtful her comment was to him. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, lets…" The girl's Inner Sakura was steaming as she turned angry eyes on Naruto. _He's destroyed my plan for the last time!_ Inner Sakura shouted, shaking a fist. "Why do you _always_ butt in?!"

"I don't butt in!"

"Yes, you do! You're always coming between Sasuke and I! Why can't you just go off somewhere and disappear?!" she shouted at him. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, and the dimming spark behind them made her pause. She realized what she'd just said with a gasp. "Oh, Naruto, I-"

"I'm glad I understand what you really think, Sakura." The deadness of his voice caused tears to well up in her green eyes, but she couldn't do anything as he disappeared in an even better, faster, and quieter fashion than Sasuke.

"Oh, God, what have I done…?" she asked softly as the tears ran down her face.

--

Naruto had already reached the alleyway shortcut to his house. He always used it because everyone else stayed away from it. Of course, everyone else knew that he traveled down the alley, and he knew they didn't want to be near the monster. It was his way of escaping hateful eyes.

He realized he shouldn't have been spacing out when a hand grabbed his wrist and he was slung against the wall to his left. He coughed lightly, some bruises and cuts left by Sasuke causing him a few problems. _It's my own fault…I should have healed them… But they're from _Sasuke_…_ He looked up into five faces, all filled with hate and anger. "What-?"

"Shut up! We know you possessed that little boy to bring him to you!" Naruto choked as a foot smashed into his stomach, knocking the wind from him. "Don't _ever_ go near one of Konoha's children again, you demon!"

It was two hours later that brought Naruto to his home. He didn't even notice his door was unlocked in his robotic motions. His routine ceased as soon as he stepped inside, falling to the floor and vomiting blood. _That's gonna be a bitch to clean,_ he mused with a humorless laugh and dead grin as his black spots appeared in his vision.

"NARUTO?!"

The blonde owner of the name looked up groggily from his floor, registering black, blue, white, and a paler-than-healthy, creamy color before his head dropped and he passed out. It only felt like a few minutes later when he woke, feeling warm all over and chilled on his forehead. "Ngh…where? …Who?"

"Usuratonkachi!" Naruto jerked into sitting position, hissing when he felt pain flaring everywhere. "Lie back down, baka! You're hurt! Worse than I left you! How?!"

"Wha? Oh, you mean this? It's nothing," Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was giving him the Uchiha Glare™. "What?"

"You're acting awful calm about this, dobe, and I want to know why."

"You're acting like this is something special."

"It is when one of my teammates, whom I've been waiting for since training ended, comes home in a bloodier mess than when I left!" By the end of the sentence, Sasuke was shouting at the boy-teen. "And I never got an answer out of you before, dobe. Why did that woman call you a monster, and why did you take it without even saying anything?!"

"Because I _**am**_ a monster!" The answer brought confusion to Sasuke's face, and Naruto couldn't even relish in getting the stoic ninja to change his expression to something _other_ than frustration, anger, or blank coldness. "I know you've had to have heard the stories of the Fourth Hokage and the Demon Fox, right?" The Uchiha nodded, remembering how many times he got his mother to tell him the story. "Then you know the Fourth sealed the Fox in a newborn child, right? And you know what the symbol is, right?"

"Yeah, it looks like a swirled sun or something like it," Sasuke answered in Naruto's pause as the blonde caught his breath.

"Well, look!" the fourteen year old pulled his shirt up, using his chakra to reveal the Seal etched into his skin like a tattoo. "I'm the fucking Seal! You'd think the people around here would be _happy_ for me carrying this demon inside me and away from them but _**NO!**_ They treat me like shit every. Single. Damn! DAY! I've come _this_ close," he held his forefinger and thumb barely a millimeter apart, "to ending it all! I even had the kunai in my hand to slit my wrists or throat! I don't care which! I'm NOT the happy person everyone thinks I am! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD MEANS ANYMORE!" Naruto collapsed to the floor on his knees, breathing raggedly. "Just…leave, Sasuke… Forget this happened…" Naruto looked up with a grin so fake even a blind man could see through it. "I'm just rambling."

Sasuke looked at his friend – yes, he acknowledged the blonde dobe as a friend regardless of what everyone thought – and felt a tight constriction of his chest. _It feels like my heart is aching,_ he realized, having never felt anything like it before. When he heard Naruto tell him to leave after collapsing, he stood and stepped up to the boy on the floor that had a grin plastered on his face. When he heard the last sentence, he couldn't resist sending a fist into the teen's jaw. "I'm not leaving you here like this, Naruto. Against all beliefs you or anyone else may have, you are my friend – my closest friend – and I won't leave you when you need someone to be there for you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a moment as tears finally found their way down his face. He pulled the raven to him by wrapping his arms around the other teen's neck and buried his face in the pale neck. "Thank you… You're the first person to care and actually do something about it…"

"What about Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked softly as he slowly wrapped his arms around the emotionally, mentally, and physically abused blonde.

"Iruka-sensei was my teacher… He cares as much as a concerned and worried teacher would. Tsunade-baachan has her own problems and I can't keep interfering in them… Even you have your own life, and here I am, messing it up…"

"Shut up, dobe," the Uchiha stated, causing the Uzumaki to trail off in his sentence. Naruto knew it wasn't meant to be as biting as it would sound to other people, so he just smiled and let it be. "You're not messing my life up, dobe. I'd say you've made it better. You're the first actual friend I've ever really had, you know? Ever since we met, what…almost a decade ago?"

"Really?" Naruto questioned in a shocked whisper. "What about…what about all those girls that follow you around like the plague?"

Sasuke loathed them, though he wouldn't say it such a mean way. "Let's just say that…I highly dislike the fact that they can find me anywhere in the village if I'm not near you." Naruto pouted slightly, getting a laugh from the Uchiha, and the blonde stared. "What? Is there something on me?"

"You…laughed… A _normal_ laugh," the usually-orange-clad ninja replied. "Do it again?"

"Make me."

"Okay," Naruto replied, proceeding to make light strokes to the raven's stomach and sides. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around himself, choking his laughter in his throat. _Guess I'll have to work harder,_ the Uzumaki mused with an evil grin as he took a step toward the other, and Sasuke took a step back. This kept going until Naruto captured his teammate in one of the traps he'd set up for any unwanted visitors.

"Shit!" Sasuke exclaimed as he was pulled upside down by a rope around his foot. "What the hell?!" He felt dread settling in his stomach when his shirt fell and he desperately tried to push it back down and stop Naruto's forward motions with his other foot. "Don't even _think-_"

"I am," the crafty ninja cut in with his evil grin still in place, two more loops of rope suddenly holding Sasuke's hands away from his body and another lifting his other foot away from the Uzumaki. "I'll make you laugh again, no matter what," Naruto stated, rubbing his hands together with a maniac cackle.

Sasuke noticed that part of the wall had been made into a circle, and he rocked until it turned, righting him and the redness of his face drained, leaving him lightly dizzy from the blood rush. "Asshole," he murmured, feeling his shirt fall back into place but it wasn't enough to keep Naruto's talented fingers away from his ticklish spots. "Dammit!" Sasuke bit his lip to keep from laughing, but it didn't work for long as he was soon nearly bursting with laughter.

At the sight of the Uchiha's happiness, if it could be called that, Naruto couldn't resist his own laughter. Soon, both breathless, the Uzumaki ceased his tickle torture and wrapped his arms around the tied-up ninja and leaned his head on the elevated chest. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"For what?" the raven asked, his breathing still slightly uneven, but a soft smile on his face.

"Being here for me," Naruto answered quietly, almost a whisper, and added, in the same soft tone, "I think I would've let myself die of blood loss this time if you weren't here. I'm just so tired and sad…feeling like I'm going to break…"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted softly as the ropes released him. "I'll put you back together and make you happy again," he whispered while wrapping his arms around the blonde, using his forehead to nudge Naruto's head up and, slowly and carefully, bringing their lips together, giving Naruto enough time to back away if he didn't want it. He gently covered soft lips with his own until Naruto pulled him closer with a rough touch. "You want me to be rough?"

"Not too much," the blonde whispered against the raven's mouth. "I know you won't hurt me intentionally."

"Never," Sasuke murmured before slipping his tongue through Naruto's willing lips, finally fulfilling his wish of tasting the ninja properly. He slid his tongue through Naruto's mouth almost lazily, making sure to tease the other's tongue into his own mouth. Lightly sucking on the warm, sensitive muscle, Sasuke shivered when he heard the other's delicious moan.

Naruto buried a hand in the Uchiha's raven hair, not really surprised at how soft the spikes were. After all, he knew his unbelievably messy hair was much softer than it looked. Ignoring the tangent his thoughts were traveling down, he focused on the feeling Sasuke's lips were giving him. He gave a slight 'eep' when the raven pressed against him, moving him backwards until he fell onto the old, mildly-tattered sofa in his living room/kitchen. "Nnh…Sasuke…"

"…Mmm…" the raven voiced, licking up the blonde's tan neck. As he reached the Uzumaki's ear, he softly, yet demandingly whispered, "I never want to hear you call yourself a monster again, in any form whatsoever, Naruto… I never want to hear you speaking of killing yourself and I don't want to see you killing yourself… Am I clear?"

"C-crystal," Naruto breathed as warm puffs of air ghosted over his sensitive ear.

"No one else may do this, but I care about you… I don't understand how, exactly, but I know you're more than a best friend to me now," Sasuke murmured against the other's neck.

"I have Sasuke…I don't need anyone else…"

"Just know that you also have Iruka, the people at Ichiraku's Ramen, and Kakashi…maybe Sakura someday… You have people who care about you, even if it may seem like no one else does."

"Thank you, Sasuke… You have people, too, and me, so don't shut yourself away from us…or me…" Sasuke smiled down at Naruto and lightly nuzzled the blonde's nose with his own. "Thank you," Naruto mumbled again into a soft kiss.

"Come on," the raven said as he pulled Naruto up from his sofa. "We'll go to Ichiraku's, and I'll buy you ramen. I know you don't have anything here." _Stupid village of idiots. I wouldn't blame Naruto if he released the nine-tailed fox on all of you for the way you've all treated him,_ Sasuke thought to himself as they left Naruto's little, rundown apartment. He slipped his hand into the blonde's as they walked down the street, giving him a warm smile.

A 'thud' echoed, and Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see a girl laying on the ground. It took everything Sasuke had to keep from laughing, but that didn't stop Naruto. "I was right!" he exclaimed to no one. "I knew if you smiled, someone would faint!" Sasuke merely gave an amused smirk as they continued down the street.

"You didn't, though," the Uchiha murmured in a mock-thoughtful voice before leaning over and licking a trail up the demon-carrier's neck. "My dobe."

Naruto lightly squeezed his hand in the raven's as he shuddered and said, "My teme."

(--)

ES FIN!

That was a spontaneous idea, ne?

Sasuke: Yeah, but at least I got to kiss the hell out of the usuratonkachi.

Naruto: HEY! I participated in those kisses! … (blushes)

Yes, Naruto, you did…very much so, I might add.

Sasuke: (smirks while crooking his finger at Naruto) Come here…kitsune-kun…

(lifts 'CENSORED' sign) Sorry, this one is gonna get a big 'T' rating because I haven't written a 'Teen' Naruto fic yet. XD

AND THIS _**IS**_ A ONESHOT! NO MORE CHAPTERS! Thought I'd make that clear. –winks- Now, leave me a review. –Evil Eye-

-shakes head- HEY SASUKE!

Sasuke: WHAT?! I'M A LITTLE BUSY!

I hear that! –sniggers- Give the readers a good 'Evil Eye' for me with your Sharingan!

Sasuke: -Sharingan Evil Eye- Review the damn story or I will NEVER get a chance to make the dobe really mine because the freaking authoress won't leave me alone!


End file.
